Demon's Daughter
by Mayurii
Summary: A bundle of little girl is left at the Phantomhive steps, and is found to be Sebastian's daughter.
1. Bundle of Joy

**Chapter One**

The doorbell rang at the Phantomhive manor, early Sunday morning. As usual, Sebastian, Ciel's faithful butler answered the door. There stood the girl from that church they'd investigated. Her brown hair under her nun-like little hat that laid across her shoulders as she looked at him calmly. He was unsure why she was there but nonetheless he took a slight bow and let her inside. "Is there any way I can assist you miss?" Sebastian's eyes traveled down to a shy little girl hiding behind the woman. He tilted his head just slightly. "I cannot take care of this...child, any longer!" She suddenly hissed at him and he looked at her a bit shocked. He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure why she told him that either. "She's your problem now..."daddy!"" She growled at him, pushing the girl at him and storming out. He blinked a bit in confusion at her then looked at the girl. Daddy? Was he-? Oh...He remembered now what'd happened that night. The girl simply stared at him in their awkward silence. She had black hair, extremely dark blue eyes, and seemed to be dressed all in white. How ironic.

She continued to stare for a moment before she ran off quickly, no doubt ready to explore the large estate to its full extent. Sebastian sighed, not seeing harm in her running about to get used to it all until, "SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled in anger. Sebastian ran into the young master's study to find her simply eating the cake he'd made Ciel for a bit of a snack. "What is the meaning of this?! Who is she?!" He yelled which didn't seem to bother the child. "Forgive me my lord, but, it seems she is...my daughter." Ciel looked at him with a slightly disgusted and still annoyed expression on his face. "get her out of here and fix me another snack." He said, rubbing his temples before the girl ran out again.

Sebastian sighed, this time catching her so she'd not disturb anyone again. "Now, we cannot have you simply running free and bothering others at your will." He said and looked in her eyes, she seemed to understand and sink into herself a bit in fear, knowing she was in a bit of trouble. "As it seems, I am your father." She still refused to say anything. He sat her on the ground, kneeling in front of her and keeping hold of her arm so she'd not run off once more. "Will you tell me your name?" He asked softly so as not to frighten her. She kept silent for a moment before she answered, "Cassandra Belle." He tilted his head a bit. "Belle is your middle name?" She nodded calmly. "Ah, well...then I suppose now you're Cassandra Belle Michaelis." She nodded, she seemed so shy even with him. Why?

"So..." She spoke, looking at him. "You're my daddy? Really?" She asked. He was a bit, uncomfortable with the word "daddy" but nodded once. He wondered, could she be a demon like him? Human like her mother? Or both? "Alright Cassandra..." He saw Mey-Rin and motioned for her to come over. "This is Mey-Rin. She'll be watching you while I assist the young master, alright? I trust you'll cause no trouble." He said before he patted her head and walked away, leaving her in Mey-Rin's care.

It seemed like just a few hours before Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian came running to him frantically yelling about something. "Calm down. Tell me what's happened?" He questioned, not seeing Cassandra. "Where's Cassandra?" He asked strictly. They gulped, shrinking. "She keeps breaking all the china!" Mey-Rin was first to speak. "She torched all the stuff in my room!" Baldroy continued. "She chased away all my little critters in the garden!" Finnian finished off. Sebastian took a deep breath and heard yet another plate shatter onto the ground and before the other three could turn to look at him once more he was gone.

He arrived in seconds in the kitchen as Cassandra was about to break yet another tea set as well and he grabbed her arms. She looked back and stared at him blankly. "Cassandra. Put it down." She smiled evilly and simply let it go, expecting it to break but he caught it. She glared a bit. "What fun is that? It don't make smash noise!" She said. "Cassandra, how old are you?" He questioned, holding her still and putting away the set. "I'm four..." "Then you should very well know better yes?" He looked down at her. "Yes..." She groaned. "But so what? You're no different than momma...she never could stop me." She huffed annoyedly.

"That, is where you are mistaken. I do not stand for misbehavior. You're my child Cassandra and you should well know that you may be part or full demon. Even demons do not act so unruly." She seemed to be ignoring him as she searched for something else to break he glared. "Cassandra Belle Michaelis!" He didn't yell, but it was just above his normal monotone inside voice. She jumped a bit and looked at him, really knowing she was in trouble now. "Young lady, you are not ignorant, I know that much but do not force me to result to such ugly punishments as a paddle." He hissed, eyes red as he looked at her seriously. She gulped nervously, shrinking down a bit. "Y-yes daddy..." She squeaked out.

He nodded, glad to have finally gotten through somewhat. "Now, you're going to stay here and clean up the broken remains of those sets and china you shattered. Understood? If I come back in an hour and it is not done. There will be consequences." He warned and gave her the broom and dustpan before walking out of the room. She sighed and did as she was told, sweeping up the broken pieces as she yawned slightly. When he came back an hour later she was asleep in the floor but all of the mess was cleaned up. He couldn't resist a soft smile as he picked her up carefully. "I suppose your bath will wait until tomorrow..." He chuckled and cradled her close as he carried her to a spare room next to his own.


	2. Nightmares and Reapers

**Chapter Two**

Sebastian was sleeping rather peacefully until he heard my door creak open. He assumed it was Pluto and kept the look as if he were asleep but had my eye cracked a bit to check for sure. He was shocked to say the least that he saw a pair of little red eyes coming towards the bed. He sighed to himself, knowing now it was Cassandra. She nudged his arm carefully. "Daddy?" She whispered. "Daddy are you awake?" He groaned a bit and turned on his back. "I am now...what's wrong?" He questioned tiredly. "I had a bad dream..." She said quietly. He smiled just slightly and nodded. "Alright alright, you can sleep here tonight but just this once." He said sternly.

She nodded and got under the red satin cover and snuggled close to him, not long after she fell asleep. He smiled down at her, keeping his hand over her as he sighed. She was precious he had to admit, he would now always have a soft spot for the little girl that just hours ago entered his life. He not long after fell asleep as well. It didn't seem like too long until he woke to find her staring at him, a big smile on her face and her eyes still red. He sighed and chuckled. "Hungry hmm?" He smirked as she nodded and jumped on the bed. "No jumping okay?" He said and stretched as she stopped and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Go play in the garden with Pluto while I get dressed and get breakfast ready, alright?" She obeyed and ran off to the garden she'd previously found yesterday to see a large white dog. And by large, it was more like, gigantic. Like an elephant or bigger sized dog.

She grinned and ran to the dog, hopping up to pet it. Pluto woke with a start and stared at the girl curiously, sniffing at her with his large nose. "Doggy has bad breath." She held her nose and giggled as he licked her. She squealed a bit and ran back through the house, Pluto chasing her as a human. "Daddy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, still dripping and soaked to the bone in giant dog slobber. "Daaaaaaddy!" She yelled once more before she saw him and ran to him. He looked to her and laughed a bit to himself, looking at her soaked. "I see you found Pluto." He said calmly, he didn't care much for the dog but still it amused him to see her being chased like that. "Pluto, stop." Pluto looked at him and instantly sat calmly, watching him excitedly.

She giggled happily. "I need a bath...and...clothes." She giggled a bit more. He nodded, smiling. "Mey-Rin will give you a bath while I go into town to find you some different, possibly more suitable clothes." He said calmly as he called for Mey-Rin and told her her orders. She nodded and took Cassandra's hand, leading her to the bath room. It wasn't long until Sebastian came back with quite a few outfits and some extra things, groceries, and toys for Cassandra. He hung one of the dresses on the doorknob to the bathroom he heard them in and walked on to put the others in her room.

A while later he was fixing breakfast for Ciel and Cassandra, sighing to himself a bit. He was humming slightly, something he rarely if ever did. She ran in happily in her little black dress with a whiete bow in the middle around her waist. "Daddy!" She giggled and hugged his leg happily, looking up at him with her now dark blue eyes before the doorbell rang. Mey-Rin answered but was confused. No one was there. "Just a prank!" She called annoyed. Sebastian's eyes went red. "No, it wasn't..." He groaned a bit. "BASSY!" Grell yelled and tried to hug him but Sebastian stepped aside and Grell ended up hugging Cassandra. "Who is Bassy? why're you hugging me?" She groaned and struggled to get away from him.

Grell's eyes shot open and he dropped Cassandra. "Hey watch it!" She huffed. "Mey-Rin just gave me a bath..." Her eyes were red again. He grabbed onto Sebastian. "Bassy! Who's the brat?!" He asked in his whiny little pleadful tone. "That's my daughter." He said calmly, trying to ignore Grell to some extent. "Who's the red head?" Cassandra asked angrily. "His name is Grell Sutcliff. He's a reaper." He said. "What's a reaper?" She questioned and Grell gushed as he grabbed her, holding her close as if she was a soft little animal. "Hey!" She yelled. "A reaper cute little one," "You just called me a brat..." "A reaper! Is simply a divine being, an intermediary between man and God." She nodded, understanding that much and relaxed a bit as he held her and sat in the floor with her on his lap.

"So, you are Bassy's little girl eh? I can tell by the eyes you too are demon." "Yeah...why do you call daddy Bassy?" She asked. "Well, you see, I just find him handsome and saying Sebastian over and over would become too much for anyone." He laughed a bit. "You're weird." She said and looked at his chainsaw, her eyes getting a glint of mischeif in them as she grinned deviously. Cassandra grabbed the chainsaw instantly and tried to figure out from there how to turn it on. She let out a yelp when she cut herself on the one of the teeth. She groaned, looking at the cut and gasped, it was bleeding a bit rapidly. "Daddy!" She screamed even though he wasn't even a foot away. He sighed and picked her up, grabbing the first aid kit.

He smiled to himself as he bandaged her cur finger. She was so much trouble, yet, his heart grew so fond of her. She sniffled a bit, looking at him as he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Grell, please try to keep your toy out of my child's reach yes?" He said calmly but shot Grell a death glare. Grell gulped a bit and nodded. "Sorry Bassy...may I play with her again?" He smiled at the girl who now giggled and lunged herself at Grell who caught her but fell backwards, laughing as she looked at him, grinning excitedly. They played happily the rest of the day until dinner when Grell left. She was sleepy after eating but refused for some reason to go to bed. "Cassandra Michaelis." Sebastian said sternly, looking down at the reluctant girl. "Fine...night daddy." She went to her room and in no time was asleep on her bed.


	3. The Boy

**Chapter Three**

-Time Skip-

Cassandra had grown quite a bit over the years, she was now twelve years old and old enough to attend the academy Sebastian had when he was a child in Hell. She groaned a bit as she had to wear a black dress, her now longer black hair in pigtails as she looked at Sebastian. "Dad, why must I wear this? I hate dresses..." "I know Cass, but it's your school uniform." She sighed, she was so scared of going to this academy. It made her father so proud she was finally old enough and she was worried she'd disappoint him.

-Mini Time Skip-

She was now standing beside him at the gates of the academy. She sighed, feeling a bit sick to her stomach with worry. "Must I go?" She looked at Sebastian. He nodded. "You'll be fine, I promise. Now run on, I'll be here this evening to get you." He smiled at her and tussled her hair before she went in, quickly followed by two twins and a rather firey haired boy that looked like someone he knew. Could it be? "Sebastian." A deep calm voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see, to his surprise, the boss himself. Lucifer. "Sir." Sebastian bowed slightly. "I wasn't expecting to see you of all here Sebastian." He said calmly. "Well, I could say the same sir." He nodded and pointed at the firey haired boy. "That's mine." He smirked proudly. "His name is Belial." Sebastian nodded and looked at the boy as he approached Cassandra. "The one he's speaking with is mine. Her name is Cassandra." Sebastian smiled fondly, little bits of memories from when she was smaller coming back to him.

"Ah, Belial seems to enjoy her company..." He watched Belial carefully as he caused Cassandra a fit of little giggles. "As long as she's happy..." Sebastian muttered without completely realizing it. Lucifer smirked a bit. "I am sure she'll grow to be a fine demon." He said before he vanished. Sebastian sighed a bit and left as well. Cassandra smiled and looked at Belial. "You're pretty funny.." She said. "Thank you milady." He said charmingly. She giggled more. "My name's Cassandra." "Belial, pleasure to meet you." She thought a moment. "Belial is a name for Lucifer." She smiled. He nodded. "Indeed, that's my father." She went a bit pale and stopped, looking at him shocked. "Lu-Lucifer? Is your father?" She squeaked, slightly scared now. "He is, why? Are you scared?" He smirked a bit, his hair flaming softly. "I...well...no." She bit her lip, she was a terrible liar. "Ha, you are." She blushed deeply. "So what? Lucifer is a powerful person..." She muttered. "And ya know, kind of the king of HELL!" She snapped in an obvious tone. He smirked. "That he is, and maybe one day I'll take over...though, I doubt it. Dad's pretty...how say, almost invincible."

That evening she was sitting on a little bench outside the gates of the academy with her bag now full of books for school and some from the library. She was talking happily with Belial, giggling loudly when he tickled her playfully. "Hey! Cut it out!" She squealed, a wide smile on her face before they heard someone clear their throat. She stopped giggling when he stopped tickling her and they looked up. She smiled. "Hi sir!" She said to the man she didn't know. She was extremely joyful and happy to meet anyone and everyone she could. He smiled slightly, watching her. "Hello Cassandra." He said politely. "How'd you know my name?" She asked and watched Belial gather his things. "Where are you going?" She frowned, she and he were the only two left to be picked up. "Cass, this is my dad..." Her eyes went wide as she looked from Belial to him and looked down at her feet, now slightly sad. "Oh..." "Well...see you tomorrow?" Belial asked and she looked up, smiled a bit and nodded softly before they left. Now it was just her sitting there.

She pulled her knees to her chest, watching everything around her cautiously. She was scared now. She closed her eyes and hummed slightly to herself a song she'd heard Sebastian humming when she was smaller. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and jerked her head up to see Sebastian. She smiled, relieved and hugged him. "Daddy!" She giggled happily as he held her in his arms. "I thought you forgot me..." She looked at him. He smiled softly. "Why would I do that? Did you have a good day?" He asked. "Yeah! It was great! I am friends with Vivian and Valerie who are twins, and Belial...he's Lucifer's son!" Her eyes were wide. "Did you know that?!" She smiled, ecstatic about her first day. He chuckled at her excitement. "I did know that, we talked outside the gates when you two went in." She giggled happily.

Soon they left and were back at the Phantomhive Manor. She immediately threw her bag down on her bed and went to play with Pluto. However, before she could get two feet from her room she felt someone grab her collar. She looked up to see Sebastian. "Dad?" She looked confused. "Do you have homework?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah..." "Then you must finish that before you play." She groaned but obeyed and went to do her work. "Also, do not play with Pluto in your school outfits. Please change before you go play." She smiled and nodded. She smirked, the last thing on her agenda to complete her evening's school work was to be able to summon another demon. She sighed a bit, she didn't know any adult demons really. She thought for a while and shrugged, just deciding to try something. After about ten minutes or so Sebastian growled a bit to himself, his eyes reddened as he made his way to Cassandra's room.

He sensed another demon and did not like that it was in her room, nor did he like the demon he sensed. He opened her door without second thought and clenched his fists as he saw Claude Faustus, the Trancy boy's demon. Cassandra looked at him curiously, smiling proudly that she could do such a thing. "Daddy look! I finished my lesson and summoned another demon!" She grinned, eyes wide with joy as she looked at Sebastian. Claude smirked at him. "Daddy?" He repeated mockingly. She looked to Claude and went over to him. "Who are you sir?" She looked up at him, her eyes red as she smiled. He smirked at her, "Demon as your father I see...My name is Claude Faustus." She smiled, but her father looked less than pleased at Claude's presence.

She looked at him confused. "Aren't you proud of me dad?" She asked. He sighed. "I am Cass but, I just do not enjoy the one you chose to Summon..." He glared at Claude. "Why? He seems okay..." She shrugged and he picked her up. "Wait, did you say Faustus?" She asked. "Yes I did. Why?" He tilted his head a bit. "I am friends with two girls named Vivian and Valerie Faustus." He smiled a bit darkly. "Those are my two girls." He said calmly as he held her. "Please put her down...you filthy spider." Sebastian hissed slightly. "Spider?" She asked confused. Claude chuckled. "Do not tell me you did not teach her there are different types of Demons, Sebastian." Sebastian clenched his fists.

"It may have slipped my mind..." "So you're telling me she hasn't discovered yet what kind of demon she is?" "Well have your two?!" He snapped. "As a matter of fact, yes, they have." Claude smirked. "And for those demons behind in the understanding of what type they are I am an after school tutor that's required at the academy to help them find it. Therefore, tomorrow I expect to see little..I am sorry, I did not catch your name." He looked at her. "Cassandra." "Right, Cassandra, I expect to see her after classes in the court yard with the others. These lessons end at seven thirty." Sebastian clenched his fists. "Why must she go? Why is it required?" He questioned. "Because, in order to go on in some of the lessons she will later learn this year, she needs to know that." Claude answered calmly before putting Cassandra back down. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must go." He smiled, bowed, and left in the blink of an eye.


	4. Lessons

**Chapter Four**

The next day she was at school once more, however, she slightly worried about after school when she'd see Claude again. She sighed as the final bell rang to end the actual school day. She waited till the others left completely and made her way to the courtyard. Her father despised him, why she couldn't seem to figure out. So what if he was a spider demon? What did it really matter? She huffed a bit and kept walking before she bumped into him. She shook her head and looked up. "S-sorry…" She squeaked. She took a glance around. "Why...why's no one else here?" She asked, frowning. "Because there isn't anyone else today. They have scheduled for another time." She sighed. "So it's just me?" Claude nodded and smiled at her softly. "Alright..." She groaned, slightly annoyed.

"Alright," He began. "First, you need to understand what you feel at what times, and why. This will help you better unlock the demon you are." She smiled a bit and sat on the ground as he did. "Now, I need you to close your eyes as I send different things to your mind and you tell me, what you feel and why." He said calmly and closed his eyes as well when she did hers. The first image that came to her was a stream, hidden by a thicket of trees and shrubs. "Alone...there's really nothing there and it's kind of shadowy. Like...it was abandoned." She shivered a bit, not caring too much for the image. He nodded a bit and the image left, replacing it was a series of spider webs, glistening in the light of the moon. She smiled a bit. "So pretty...it makes me feel...relaxed but curious." She said. "As to why...I cannot really tell." She smiled still as she watched it. He smirked a bit to himself and replaced the image with a crow, staring at her with beady black eyes. She shivered a bit and gulped. "No...no...no!" She screamed suddenly and opened her eyes, covering her head as she looked around scared.

He looked at her confused. "What's the matter?" He questioned. "No crows...no birds..." She shook her head, closing her eyes as tears fell. He frowned and moved to her, wiping away the tears. "Shh..listen, it's just a picture...it won't hurt you in anyway okay?" She nodded. "But perhaps for now we should move on to a new image yes?" She smiled and sniffled, nodding again. He closed his eyes again and she closed hers. An image appeared of a soft black cat. She smiled and giggled. "It makes me feel happy and warm, because I guess it reminds me of dad..." She said happily. He frowned a bit at that. The series of images went on for a bit longer until the moved on to something new. "Alright, with this exercise I just need you to tell me on a scale of big to small, how much you like each thing I say." He said.

She nodded, enjoying the lessons. "Birds." "Small..." She muttered, slightly worried again. "Alright, webs." "Medium.." "Spider." "Uh...medium." She said after a small pause. He nodded, the words continued on and after a while so did the other lessons for that day until around ten minutes before it was time for Sebastian to show he let her simply play a bit as he laid on the ground calmly. She giggled a bit when he caught her suddenly. "Hey! No fair!" She squealed. He chuckled happily and tickled her. She laughed more and fell over onto the ground as Sebastian came a bit early. "Daddy!" She grinned and ran to him after Claude ceased the tickling. "Mr. Faustus says we made a ton of progress today, daddy!" She squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down. "Please," He put a hand on her head. "Call me uncle Claude." He grinned and she giggled happily, looking at him.

Sebastian glared slightly, watching Claude carefully. "So, what all have you learned so far?" "A lot, like, sometimes traumatic stuff you been through can cause you to become a different type of demon than maybe you'd have expected. That's why even sometimes kids will vary from their parents." She said excitedly. He chuckled a bit. "That's true, however unless you're afraid of birds I highly doubt you'll differ from myself." He grinned. She frowned a bit. "But...I am scared of them daddy." She said. He frowned at her. "Why love?" "When momma still had me I was playing in the church's courtyard and these crows kept popping up. A-at first I didn't mind. They were cute but...I guess I still had some kind of food smell on me and they just swarmed..." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I-I was so scared they'd kill me daddy." She said and he hugged her close. "Shh...it'll be okay, you're find now love..." He said smiling a bit. "What type of demon are you daddy?" She asked curiously. He bit his lip and sighed. "Crow..." She smiled a bit. "That's okay daddy." She hugged him tighter.

He smiled as they left but glared at Claude when she wasn't looking. She looked at him and skipped a bit. That night she was sleeping soundly in her bed, smiling in her sleep as she dreamed. She was happily running through forest at night, watching glistening spider webs under the moon and she sat down, a happy little black fox next to her. It was the same as a red fox, only it had black and white instead of red and white fur. She picked it up and stroked its fur, smiling as it nuzzled up to her. She giggled and laid back on the ground, holding the fox up above her and then holding it close. A bright light consumed the two of them as the fox seemed to simply phase into her. But she felt at peace instead of freaked out or scared. She felt, right, she felt...at one with herself.


	5. Demon Form

**Chapter Five**

It'd now been a few weeks and she had moved very easily through her lessons with Claude after school. But today she was a bit nervous. Today would be the day she took on her demon form, or at least some of it. She looked at Claude nervously as she sighed. "Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiled gently and she nodded, smiling a bit back. "Now, focus all your energy and close your eyes, remember the dream you had and how it made you feel." He smiled at her softly though she couldn't see it. "Now...I want you to take on the form of the thing that stood out most in your dream to you." He said.

She focused carefully, feeling a nice warmth inside her as she remembered the dream and the fox. That strange little black and white fox. She felt the warmth embrace her more and she soon felt herself changing, her ears from the sides of her head gone as black ones on her head replaced them and her face slowly morphed along with the rest of her body into a much smaller being. Paws replaced her hands and feet and a fluffy tail made itself known with white at the end. once the feeling stopped she timidly opened her eyes to see Claude had seemed to have gotten much taller.

He smiled proudly at her and picked her up. "Look at you!" He grinned widely and let her down in front of a mirror. She looked at herself to find she'd become a black fox. She smiled, which now looked a bit srange as a fox but she didn't care. She hopped up and down. "This is great!" She said, though she wondered if he could understand her. He smiled and nodded. "It truly is, however, only other demons will understand you. And of course those wishing to form contracts with you but that's a teaching for another time." He said and sat down. "Now, think you can change back?" He asked calmly.

She nodded her head excitedly and then focused once more. Instead of feeling the warmth embrace her like a hug of sorts, she felt it recede into her chest as she felt her natural ears come back to place and her clothes take place of the fur and a bit to her sadness, the tail disappeared. She opened her eyes timidly and smiled as she looked at herself. "I did it, uncle Claude!" She squealed excitedly. "Daddy will be so proud...but I feel so tired now.." She sighed. "Yes, well transforming like that at your age can be a tiring thing to do. So I suggest you rest more before trying again." He said before Sebastian came to pick her up.

"Daddy!" She ran to him instantly and he laughed, picking her up in her little running-hug. "How'd you do?" He asked softly. "I am a fox!" She giggled. "A fox? My..that's rather interesting." He smiled. "Not only that, but I'm a black fox daddy! A black fox!" She giggled and hugged his neck tightly as he held her. She smiled and by the time they were home she was sound asleep. He sighed to himself and smiled. He took her to her room and laid her down, tucking her in gently and looking around the room at the little drawings she'd made and some little pictures she'd taken. He chuckled to himself and left the room after shutting her curtains. Tomorrow was Saturday so maybe she could sleep in a bit before they had to go into town.


	6. Demons and Reapers

**Chapter Six**

-Time Skip-

She was now sixteen and she loved her demon life. She loved hanging out with all her friends; Vivian, Valerie, and Belial. She sighed a bit, lately things had gotten a bit odd. Grell Sutcliff and his son had been hanging out with them far too much. She didn't particularly mind it, but, she was afraid lately that she was falling for Grell's son, Phennex. She laughed to herself, a demon name for a reaper. She sat up on her bed when there was a knock on her door. "It's open." She said. She smiled as Phennex walked in. "Oh! Hey Phennex." She said happily. "Hey Cass, um...can we talk? Maybe out in the garden so we can find some peace?" She blinked in confusion but nodded. "Yeah, sure." She said politely and followed him out to the garden.

She smiled a bit when they got there, they stood in silence for a bit before he broke it. "Listen, Cass...um..." He sighed, rubbing his neck nervously. "I know you're a demon...and, reapers usually think they're not worthy or filthy and so forth but..." He trailed off as he looked at her. Her red eyes met his green ones and he sighed heavily, deciding he wouldn't be able to tell her. So, he took a chance and pulled her close to him and kissed her. Her eyes went wide in pure shock but she smiled a bit at into the kiss and slowly closed her eyes as she kissed him back. He slowly pulled away and stared at her, smiling a bit goofily as he still held her. "So...I take it you like me too?" He teased, his nose pushing at hers.

She giggled happily and nodded. "Of course I do silly!" She said happily as her hands now rested on his chest. He had lovely red hair like his father's only short cut, and those eyes; she could get lost in them forever if she wanted. She sighed peacefully, resting her head against his shoulder as he still held her. "I've liked you for a while Phennex...but I was scared to say anything." She sighed. "I felt this weird...happiness with you since we first met actually..."

 **Flashback**

She was just thirteen when she heard Grell and someone else would be staying with them for a bit. She hadn't exactly been paying attention to what she was told. Grell excitedly burst through the foyer doors, going to hug Sebastian but he stepped out of the way and Grell hit the floor. She giggled at that and turned to see a boy about her age that looked somewhat like Grell. Only with short cut hair. She smiled at him, feeling rather happy suddenly. "Hi!" She said as she walked up to him. "My name's Cassandra. But you can call me Cass. Or Cassie. Whatever." She smiled, strangely feeling a bit flustered. He smiled at her, his teeth sharp like Grell's but it only made her like him more. "I'm Phennex." He said kindly. "You can call me whatever." He chuckled and soon enough they were just like best friends.

Over the course of those three years or so, she'd really grown to care for Phennex and often times she'd end up calling him Phinny. She sighed happily now, enjoying that finally she could trust him not to reject how she felt for him. She would even dare say, she might love him. She looked up and kissed him whole-heartedly before they heard throats being cleared. They broke apart and looked to see Sebastian and Grell not far behind. "Oh-uh-uh..." They stammered at the same time, feeling nervous and slightly embarrassed. She looked at her father and he at his. Grell didn't seem like he could be happier but Sebastian looked bewildered. For some reason he'd felt sure she'd had fallen for Belial, but he smiled softly at her nonetheless. If she was happy, he was as well.


	7. The Meeting

**Chapter Seven**

The next day came so fast it was almost sad. Today was her seventeenth birthday and she was to meet with Lucifer himself to receive her official mark that with any contract formed, would be the seal on the human. Just as Sebastian's was on Ciel and Claude's on Alois. She was nervous as could be and was unsure whether or not she truly wanted to go through with it. However, she knew she had to. Or she'd be stripped of her demon nature and that could possibly result in her death. She took a deep breath, getting dressed in her favorite black dress. This meeting had to be perfect.

(dress: 1286594706295_hz-myalibaba-web3_1616)

She looked out the window after fixing her hair to hang down her back and over her shoulders with a silver bow pulling her bangs back. She wondered to herself, what would her seal mark look like? She smiled to herself, thinking up all the different possibilities. She yawned a bit, still feeling sleepy. She was so anxious for today she'd barely slept at all. What was she going to do? What would he do? How would the seal be placed? So many questions ran through her mind over and over again until there was a knock on her door.

She looked back and smiled. "Come in!" She called and Sebastian and Claude both walked inside. "You look lovely..." Sebastian smiled. Claude huffed a bit. "Looks won't determine if she's ready or not." He said. "But.." He smiled. "I feel she is..." He nodded at her reassuringly. She smiled at them and hugged Sebastian, then Claude. "I really hope you're right uncle Claude. I'm so nervous I could just...vomit." She groaned. "Please don't." He chuckled at her a bit, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You will do fine."

-Mini time skip-

It was maybe three hours later and she was walking to Lucifer's personal office, a lump in her throat and her heart felt like it'd stopped at this point. She reached the large cherry-wood doors and knocked timidly. "Enter." He called, his voice echoed a bit and she opened the door, walking in and closing it behind her. "H-hello sir." She squeaked. She'd talked with him many times because of Belial, but, that was informal, this was business. He smiled at her. "Nice to see you've arrived Cassandra, please have a seat." He said and she promptly took a seat in front of his desk.

"Now, this mark will be your seal to any and all contracts. Demons are allowed only one contract at a time. Understood so far?" He asked. She nodded, not really wanting to speak in fear her voice would betray her nervousness. "The mark will be placed on your right hand and is forever permenant. If you break any rules of contract then it will be removed and so will your powers. Meaning in most likely chances, you will die." He said strictly. She bit her lip inside and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's begin." The room went black and three candles lit the room in a red glow. She watched a knife be drawn. "Lay your hand on this cloth, I'd prefer my desk not be stained right now." He said calmly. She gulped and placed her hand on the cloth. She watched as a pattern she couldn't decifer appeared on her hand and the knife followed the lines of it carefully. She bit her lip hard, trying not to scream but that only drew blood as well. It seemed to last forever when in fact it only lasted maybe twenty minutes. The knife fell limp onto the cloth, stained with blood at the tip as the cloth was soaked in her blood.

Her hand was burning from the cut and the lights came back on and the candles went out as he took another cloth and wrapped her hand in it. "You should be fine in a few hours, but in the time do not remove that cloth." He said calmly. She nodded and once home she sighed, wondering what it was. After some hours she removed the cloth and saw it. Black circle on the outside and a web fading into the red circle in the center that held a fox pattern that circled towards a small white butterfly. It was gorgeous, she was stunned but smiled at it. She was finally, and fully, a demon.


	8. The Angel

**Chapter Eight**

Cassandra was outside in the garden, simply resting on the grass. Her red eyes watching everything above her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before she heard a scream. She sat up and went to see what the commotion was. When she found her way to a little place in the woods just by the mansion she saw nothing but a white-winged man. His hair was white, he wore a white suit with a purple under-vest as well. She tilted her head and timidly approached him. "E-excuse me, are you alright?" She questioned nervously. The man turned to her and she cringed nervously for some reason.

She looked at the man, even his eyes were purple. She kept staring but didn't really realize it. "I am fine." His voice was angelic, matching his wings that she slightly wished to feel. They looked soft and silky, like a baby duck. "Wh-who are you s-sir?" She squeaked out. He smiled gently and folded his wings behind him as he put his hand over his heart and bowed. "Ash Landers, milady." He said kindly and stood straight once more, towering over her. She gulped and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." She said. "You have courage." "How do you figure?" She questioned. "A demon talking to an angel..." He smiled simply. Her mouth opened as she gaped at him, her red eyes wide. "An-an angel?!" She asked in awe, she'd never seen one before in her life and was so stunned.

He chuckled softly. "Yes miss...? I am sorry..I never got your name." He said. "Cassandra Michaelis." She smiled nervously. "Ah, well, it's a pleasure Lady Cassandra." He said and walked closer to her, she wanted to back away but...she felt like staying still. She blushed out of embarrassment. "Uh-uh...c-can...I touch your wings?" Cassandra squeaked out nervously, she felt like a little kid asking such a thing. He smiled and tilted his head a bit as he spread his wings again and chuckled as her face showed pure awe once more. "For a demon your soul seems rather pure and clean." He said, slightly confused by it. "Oh...well...Is that a good thing?" She asked, looking back at him.

He smiled and nodded. "It is a very good thing lady Cassandra." "Please, just call me Cass." He smiled and nodded. "If only you'd stay so pure?" He questioned, a slight frown on his face. "I-I might..." She shrugged, unsure of it really. "Hey, you never answered my question." He chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd notice. I do not see the harm in it." He stepped closer and she blushed again, standing still. She reached a hand out timidly and touched the feathers of his wing. She gasped a bit. It was so much softer than what she originally expected and she smiled, unable to stop herself from snuggling into the softness. However she blushed deeply when she realized what she was doing.

She quickly stepped away and looked down. "S-sorry...they were really soft and I couldn't help it." She squeaked, a deep red color engulfing her soft and usually pale face. He chuckled. "It is quite alright, demons usually do not know such pleasurable feelings so it is unusual to them." He said and stepped closer once more. "However, Cass, I am afraid I must be on my way...maybe we will meet again soon." He hugged her, his wings wrapping her tighter to him before he let go, stepped back and took off. She watched the sky in awe, falling to her knees as she just stared in confusion, joy, and, she felt slightly happier too. Why she couldn't figure out though but it didn't seem to bother her very much.


	9. The First Contract

**Chapter Nine**

Cassandra was sleeping peacefully as she lay in her soft bed, her head upon her silky pillow. Suddenly however, she heard a voice in her room. "Demon of the fox," She opened her eyes to see a swirling portal with a young woman inside. She tilted her head confused and stood. "Please, come to me, bind me in your seal and fulfill my desire for revenge on those who hurt me." Cassandra couldn't stop herself, one foot inside the portal, then the other and she phased through easily and stood in front of the woman, her eyes swirling red and a bit of magenta.

She simply tilted her head groggily, she wondered maybe if it were a dream but she could sense it was not. "Do you wish to form a contract with me?" She noted the woman was significantly taller than yourself, you looked to a mirror behind her to see you were in your fox form, your mouth hadn't moved yet she still heard you. "Yes, I do." The woman said. Cassandra gave a light chuckle. "Know this, if you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be closed to you." The woman scoffed audibally. "I am not among the faithful, obviously." Cassandra smirked a bit to herself. "I'll ask but once more; do you wish to form a contract with me?" "Yes! Now stop asking!" The woman hissed impatiently.

You were in your human form before you realized, it seemed so easy. "Where do you wish the seal be placed? Note that the more visibly placed, the stronger the bind." Cassandra walked to her calmly, seeing now she was in a black and white dress that was short but high-heeled black boots with white laces came up to her knees. The woman looked up at her and replied, "My neck. W-will this hurt?" Cassandra smirked at the woman's new found hesitance. "Yes." She said simply before her hand was placed upon the woman's neck and burned the mark into her, branded her as if she were simply a part of cattle.

The woman screamed in agony for a moment before it was over at last. "Which form shall I take miss?" She asked. "Simple fox, that way if you are to follow me you will not be very noticed. You are free to do with your time as you wish, but when I call for you I expect you to be there." Cassandra placed a hand over her heart and curtsied. "As you wish, my young mistress." The room was engulfed in darkness, and before she realized she woke in her own room with the sun hitting her eyes. She groaned a bit and got up. "Was...that a dream?" She asked herself confused. She sighed and shook her head, knowing in her heart it was not. She now had a contract with a woman she didn't even know, but wasn't that the same as her father? Every demon along the way forms a contract, with someone they never knew. Sebastian had told her that once.


	10. Life of Her Own

**Chapter Ten**

Years had passed now. Cassandra was twenty-two and had happily started a life of her own with Phennex. They had a little baby boy and a little girl named Logan and Jenna. Jenna was a demon like Cassandra and Logan like Phennex, a reaper. They were living happily. However, the day that came now was a sad one for Cassandra. She had fulfilled her contract with the woman from so many years ago, Elizabeth Midford. She sighed, sad to have to take her soul but did as she was meant to. She took her out to the lake she loved so much when Elizabeth was with Ciel. She leaned down. "Milady, are you ready?" She tilted her head slightly. Elizabeth simply nodded and laid back in the grass. She sighed and took her soul, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Once it was over she looked at Elizabeth. "Sweet dreams milady..." She whispered and left to go home.

Once home she was greeted and tackled by Jenna while Logan slept. She laughed at her. "Daddy gave you ice cream for dinner again didn't he?" She smirked as they had a bit of chocolate sauce on her face. She laughed and sat up. "Go and get ready for your bath okay? And I expect you to brush your teeth!" She warned as they ran upstairs giggling. She sighed and after they were ready she went upstairs and bathed her, and made sure she brushed her teeth.

She laughed as Jenna squirmed into their pajamas and she tucked them in. After that Phennex went in and read her bed-time stories until she fell asleep. Cassandra got dressed in her night gown calmly and sighed peacefully. She was then greeted by a pair of warm arms around her waist. "Are you mad?" She could hear Phennex's grin and laughed, shaking her head. "No no...but you do know better." She looked back at him, smiling as he kissed her gently. "I love you..." "I love you too Phennex, forever." "Always."

The End

(A/N:sorry that it's short but I thought it'd be an interesting but cute ending for this story c: )


End file.
